Death by Lust - A Twitter Vampire Story
by MiamiTrue
Summary: This story began as a Twitter challenge, @Vampiric Lust challenged @MiamiTrue to write a vampire story on our TL's. Each one takes a turn with no restrictions or limitations. The best part is we have no preconceived story line, we just write as we go. I am posting it here now so the newcomers can catch up. Leave us a review please.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story began as a Twitter challenge, Vampiric_Lust challenged MiamiTrue to write a vampire story on our TL's. Each one takes a turn with no restrictions or limitations. The best part is we have no preconceived story line, we just write as we go. I am posting it here now so the newcomers can catch up. **_

_**If you would like a deeper background of Daemian's character please visit Vampicic_Lust blog **_

_** 2012_08_01_ **_

_**So, just a reminder, this original story is being written on Twitter, 140 characters per posting, so the story will not have proper punctuation or unnecessary words. We are attempting to move the story along at a good pace, so enjoy and please leave us reviews.**_

Death by Lust - A Twitter Vampire Story

Daemian POV

Journal Entry: *lifting the goblet slowly to my mouth, I draw in a small amount of the Private Stock, swish it around, then swallow

The fireplace crackles and pops nicely as the seasoned wood greets the fire and they dance in a bath of glowing essences

Starring into the flames I recall the ages past when my parents would argue over my Father's insistence that humans are merely toys

As previously noted herein, my Father was a ruthless bastard that took no shame on the bleeding of as many a mortal as he felt the right

The living arcanes within his powerful form were built upon the foundations of greed, sin, and every form debauchery could manage to muster

Because he felt himself greater than any god, mostly because we existed long before they, forcing sex on mortals was his truest delight

My radiantly gorgeous Mother with her waist length platinum hair, sky blue eyes, and delicate goddess form, despised the idea of

my arrogant Father belittling himself with the grunts and groans of the human females. They were to respected for their blood offering

which granted us longer lives, new knowledge's, and because we need them to not band together and force our wrath should they revolt

The arcanes easily enslave the weak brain of any human, in fact, we could produce a massive army of mindless servants that would eagerly

cast themselves in the mouth of a dragon if that is what we commanded of them...my Father truly enjoyed having such an array of lovers

Once, after we had left the frozen lands and migrated towards warmer climate, I recall my parents being summoned before the Bloodline

It was a gathering of our kind back to the beginning, the first of us...my grandparents, parents, an aunt, and a turned female that had

become impregnated by the "influence" of my Father's majickal persuasiveness...such an blasphemy was not acceptable...it tainted things

Taking another drink and then another, I sit down the diamond goblet and listen to the arguing of the Bloodline & the open threats therein

After a few childish displays of arcane summoning, some ear shattering roars, and things getting "accidentally" broken, the abomination

was cast from the sanctuary of our people and forced out into the dominion of those that would love to see our total demise

Of course my Father was furious because it was HIS son that Marianna was carrying and he felt to abandon his unborn was worse than being

forced to dine on a buffet of sunlight

My Mother brought up the concern that this child, one from a Birthed blood & a turned one, might prove incapable of containing the

magnitude of arcane power that was being passed on. The Bloodline agreed and my Father withdrew from our land's to be with Marianna

I remember my Mother looking at my soul that night and telling me that one day, I would have to destroy the seed of the heresy..all of it.

Leaving the study, I take a hot shower, clothe myself in the usual attire...ripped faded jeans, black leather logger boots, a white silk

dress shirt, hair tied loosely back with a few bangs dangling, a quick mist of my favorite fragrance...'Gravity', then pause to admire myself in a mirror

designed to display reverse light thus granting me a vague reflection.

Deciding that I am delicious enough to eat, I call upon ancient powers to shred the space between realms, carve open an ethereal doorway where I step

through and emerge silently a block away from Club Draconis

Gazing up toward the dancing stars and the kissing softness of the moon, I take a lung full of crisp night air and make way to the Club

Walking past the line of excited gothickans, vampy wannabes, pretend zombies, and the naughty emo's, I am greeted by the doorman and after a few

salutatorian remarks, I am allowed entrance ahead of the waiting line behind me.

The place is already packed with an entire variety of delicious fuckables though I refrain from gaining an instant display of my desire

grab a nice chilled Cabernet, head to a dark corner and recline casually in an overstuffed leather chair

The candles look awesome tonight as they are flickering behind vine scrolled lanterns and added to the created fogs that creep the floor

one almost gets the sense that the gods themselves dance here while drinking the vintages of sin unbridled

The song 'Bleed' by Godhead is pumping throughout the Club and as I take a sip of my wine, I gaze about the place with ageless eyes that

meander into the thoughts of anyone I choose...male and female...I scan them all and devour the memories, the crimes & sins, the old

boxes of stored horrors many have unwittingly taken part in or been victim of. It's the usual, average humans gathering to party

Blinking slowly, taking another sip, I imagine myself literally destroying the tenderness of that long legged brunette across the room.

In my mind I hear her sweet moans as my hardened intentions punish the soft silk between her legs...feeling her nails tear into my flesh

and sinking my hungry fangs deep into her neck as the orgasmic eruptions of her body create convulsions that drive the blood to me

I inhale a slow breath as I focus on her, her feminine scent riding into my senses and caressing my tongue...Mmmmm...very nice flavor

Breaking the train of thought my mind goes into alert mode as the arcanes in me stir wildly as they form a protective shield

My Vampiric eyes begin to scan every inch of visible space in the Club as that hint of familiar crawls into the core of my soul


	2. Chapter 2

Kiani POV

Kiani, it is you I choose, you must be the one that faces Daemian, my trust in you unwavering, I believe only you can bring him to his knees

My Master, my sire, has entrusted me with the demise of his sworn enemy, the half brother he has never known, but loathes nonetheless

Daemian, a full blooded PenDragon, the bloodline pure within him, the very last of the original ancients, one of the strongest and deadliest

It is I that must find his weakness, for every man has one, I will willingly sacrifice myself if necessary to restore the honor to my sire

For my sire has given me this immortal life, his powerful bloodline along with my choosing only the strong to feed upon has intensified me

I will use my femininity to make him weak, my body will tempt and distract him, only when he is fully under my spell will I strike and kill

I stand outside the Club Draconis, my black dress for the evening short, tight, and revealing, my long thick auburn hair flowing freely

My lips and nails polished in a deep blood red, my sultry painted eyes alluring, I will fit in perfectly with these mortal vampire wannabe's

As I approach I hear the sharp intake of breath as the doorman beckons me and wordlessly opens the barrier to allow me entrance

The thundering music fills my ears as I walk slowly but determinably towards my target, knowing that he will already be alerted to me

I will the arcanes within me not to react, Daemain will be wary of me, but I need him to see me as just a woman, not a significant threat

My eyes zero in on him, he is exactly as I imagined him to be, I smirk with that realization knowing that his arrogance will be his downfall


	3. Chapter 3

Daemian POV

The living arcanes begin to hum a song in my deepest core, a wordless chorus of majickal resonance that happens so rarely amongst Vampires

My eyes narrow as I scan the Club for what entity could whisper, with but their presence, something familiar to this dark soul of mine

I feel the chained demons awaken in my abyss and groan out their vocal additions to the spiritual energies that even now grow anxious

Honing in on the vibrations of the person, there is an involuntary flaring of my nostrils as I find her position...Mmmm...Beautiful!

Our eyes meet across the expansion between us and I immediately inhale a breath and taste her wonderful aroma..Delicate, powerful...VAMPIRE!

The majicks within me ache to leap out in sinful wrath, desiring to lay hold this female and force her fires to my tongue...I stay them

Her long flowing hair an auburn flame licked from the sun and given life. Her cosmetics are flawless, every line perfection and precise

Not one glimmer of carelessness upon her red painted nails...Impressive...this creature is Vampire at it's finest...Dangerous...powerful.

Engaging the arcanes I push into her mind and find there shield after powerful shield trying to block my every intrusion seeking to thwart my

bold raping of her thoughts

Jaw muscles flex as I push hard against her learned abilities, managing to hear a female lightly whisper in a forgotten tongue ...Kiani

My ageless eyes blink slowly as her name echoes inside regions of my depth, a very old and Noble name used only for a statement of Lineages.

The Islanders use it to mean the forest, the Africans say it is Queen...the oldest of the tribe of Dan, the Celts, say it means 'Ancient'

I fight a grin as the term Ancient is so befitting this magnificent goddess that approaches me so fearless and bold-a testament to her Sire

Desiring that she understand the creature in her gaze, I summon the fogs from the floor and watch as they begin to stir and roll as a wave

The patrons around Kiani pause to watch as the fogs rise up to her eye level, form into an old dragon, grin broadly, then silently disappear


	4. Chapter 4

Kiani POV

It does not go unnoticed that by sending the fog dragon Mr. PenDragon has accepted my presence, a welcoming gesture of sorts if you will

Vampires are a strange lot, some very territorial and do not welcome strangers, Daemian seems to find me no treat, so far my plan is working

I approach with head held high, just a hint of smile on my lips, my emerald green eyes focused solely on his mesmerizing sky blue ones

I watch as his tongue licks his lips slowly, his eyes barely containing the pure lust I can feel coming in waves off his masculine hard body

When I am but a few steps away he rises to greet me, the smirk firmly back on his lips, he thinks he will bed me tonight, his is so mistaken


	5. Chapter 5

Daemian POV

The arcane powers with this female are extremely potent, selected with the mind of someone keen in their understanding of the importance

Most customary greetings between vampires are the same as those displayed by humans, handshakes, hugs, cheek kisses, and a bow.

Normally we do not allow ourselves the openness to attack from an unfamiliar but I want to see the depths of her lineage & tutoring

Taking a step forward to greet Kiani, my left hand slides under her chin, tilts her head slightly to the side, and I slowly smell the flesh of

her neck just below the ear

It's an ancient custom held between members of the Bloodline and those that have been deemed worthy enough to be granted such a position.

Mmmm...soft, supple, not ancient yet the song in her veins so very familiar to me. Like a wind that once caressed my being late in the fall


	6. Chapter 6

Kiani POV

Daemian doesn't wait for me as he closes the gap between us swiftly, the arcanes stirring restlessly, needing to protect me, I hold them back

His breath hot on my neck as he inhales my scent, I respectfully allow him to tilt my head for better access, his appraisal unmistakable

As he releases me I bow my head in submission, he is to believe I am here to please him, his sexual reputation will have it no other way

I slowly raise my head and am once again taken with his eyes, so unlike his brothers, my sires eyes are the deepest shade of brown

I shield my thoughts of my sire, Daemian will only come to realize that I am here to do his brothers bidding in the moments before I end him

The thought of taking down this most powerful vampire sends shivers down my body, I want to laugh when he believes his touch is the cause

Infused with a heady power I finally open my mouth and offer a greeting, _Mr. PenDragon I hope you don't mind my intrusion…_


	7. Chapter 7

Daemian POV

Smiling warmly as I gaze deep into her soul. You have elevated your arcane defenses to block my wanderings of your mind

I smell the power in you Vampire AND the familiarity of your essence even now dances upon my tongue._ Come, sit, tell me the truth you hide._

Showing her a spot next to me in a similar overstuffed leather chair, I take a seat and lift my glass towards her..._Drink?_


	8. Chapter 8

Kiani POV

I blink my long black eyelashes at him and fend an innocent look, as innocent as possible in my attire and killer come-hither Louboutin's

_Why Mr. PenDragon, what could I possibly wish to hide from you?_ I smile at him as I settle into the cozy chair, slowly crossing my long legs

_A drink would be lovely, whatever your having is fine._ I watch as his eyes travel up my legs, his gaze so intense I literally feel the burn

And, if my defenses are indeed up, that would be my prerogative as a woman. Not being a human makes this game of wills much more challenging

_Tell me you are not afraid to use your powers of seduction without the influence of the arcanes Mr. PenDragon, surely you have no doubts?_


	9. Chapter 9

Daemian POV

A small arrogant smirk etches the lips of the ancient as he hears the words of the female

_You're a fascinating creature Kiani. Not even the rank of half-breed yet here you are in the company of a being older than god_

_All the magnificent qualities of a beautiful woman yet harboring an agenda I have yet to determine. Tell me, are we familiar?_

The female is undoubtedly from a class of Sire's that have an intimate understanding of the many uses of Lust and their manipulations.

Trailing a slow gaze from her nicely formed ankles, up past those delicious thighs that beg to be licked, Daemian drinks the sight of

this female and feels the arcanes within him silently cough a warning to remain steadfast in his current resolve...lust creates weakness.

One of the many powers available to the female Vampire is her inherent ability to ensnare the male kind by triggering their primal drives

Those alluring powers are driven by her need to ensure her safety as well as her chances to have an unlimited supply of nourishments

One subtle look from her, infused with the living arcanes, will make a mortal man involuntarily orgasm in his pants and permanently bind him.

Such goddess powers also have similar effects on immortal beings and by a simple kissing of his neck she could command him to kill anything

Were I not an ancient, I would even now be fighting the majicks of her creature. I admit though, I feel the effects deep in my sexual core

Her feminine scent rides the airs that fill my lungs and creates in my mind the taste of her moans that accompany a deep penetration

My jaw muscles lightly flex as I hear the demons in me fight with the arcanes over whom should fuck this female...Lust or unbridled Sin

No, I will not make love to her, this female needs to reach an understanding of what it means to be fucked hard by a god...no mercy

That kind of punishment of her tight little muffin that pounds her being into submission and destroys her senses of reality.

The kind where it hurts so good that all she can do is moan out to the darkness while her Sacred Temple erupts with a river of hot flame

She thinks her agenda, whatever that may be, will protect her...obviously her Sire was too stupid to grasp just who the fuck I truly am.

Before this journey is over, I'm going to drive myself hard inside her and hear her cry out 'Master'.

The fangs ache to birth as my thoughts plague the remnants of my sanity, her powers are beyond great to have this effect on me

and as liquid obsidian chases away the whites of my eyes, I feel the arcanes begin to warp the reality of time around us


	10. Chapter 10

Kiani POV

The arcanes within me are struggling for release, the realization that Daemian has managed to pierce my shields obvious

He knows my name without my having told him, his eyes becoming jet-black, I must pull him back, get control or I will lose this battle

I slowly move to the edge of my seat and ease myself to the floor, kneeling before him, _Mr. PenDragon, if I have offended you in any way…_

I place my hand over his and bow my head, using this subservient pose I open myself to attack and in doing so hope to show weakness

For if I can convey no threat, have him believe me vulnerable, I will indeed have the upper hand, there is no other way, he is too powerful

I will need to be at my strongest while he is at his weakest, my plan has always been to end him as he is in the throws of an orgasm

For no man or vampire can stop once an orgasm is set free, in that split second I will strike, he will then know my sires wrath through me

_…I will take my leave if that is what you desire, I only wanted to meet you and perhaps spend some time getting to know you_

I dare not move, I tighten the shields on my mind and wait for his reply, this could end here and now, this could end badly for me


	11. Chapter 11

Daemian POV

Daemian watches Kiani as she goes subservient in posture before him, her touch hot like a volcanic kiss that erupts through his being

Ripples of reality begin to tear as the ancient Vampire fights his drive to both mate and taste this female-the arcaneness within him

begins to leap out towards the partying humans as the Spirit of Lust roars its demonic thunders and lashes the mortals with chaos

The males begin fighting furiously over the females as the dark majicks rip into the weak minds, confusion and madness spread throughout

Club Draconis like a death plague and within moments the humans begin the ravenous animal actions that heap piles of fornicating

beasts slithering on top each other with all the furious appetite that sin unbridled can conjure

Daemian looks at Kiani then stands, taking her hand softly in his and smiling warmly as birthed fangs glimmer in the flickering candlelight.

Amidst the filth & debauchery the two Vampires stand silently looking at one another...not a word being spoken between them

Distant thunderous rumblings echo the realms between realms as Daemian begins to shred open an ethereal portal and with a blinding flash

the immortals step through the space which demons have cleared for them and disappear from the city


	12. Chapter 12

Kiani POV

The club patrons have begun to argue and fight one another, I keep my head down, I hear angry voices, women screaming, I still don't look

The screams then turn to moans, animalistic in nature, nothing soft or reminiscent of lovemaking, this is pure unrestrained lust in control

I realize too late my mistake, I should have approached him elsewhere, I had wanted to tease and taunt him slowly, not bring out his beast

The familiarity of my blood, my provocative outfit and looks have pushed him too far, I feel his energy shift and begin to prepare to fight

I allow the arcanes to gradually envelope me, protecting me from the fury of Daemian, my fangs emergence undetected, I'm pulled to my feet

We stand amidst a sea of humans engaged in an orgy of depravity, neither one speaking, Daemian's wicked smile reveals his birthed fangs

I keep my mouth closed, not only to hid my own fangs, which would clearly show aggression, but in doubt of what is to come, my plan now moot

Thunder echo's, lightning flashes, I'm pulled through a portal of his making, my arcanes react instinctively, as I'm ripped from his grasp

With one last searing glance deep into those jet black eyes I watch as Daemian attempts to recapture my hand as I'm pulled into the abyss


	13. Chapter 13

Daemian POV

Journal Entry: The chaos of the battle within my core has finally subsided and after gorging myself on enough Stock to offset the losses,...

...I am granted the luxury of reflection on this cool autumn night. The moon whispers secrets of the sky as it crawls through open windows..

...and licks softly at my flesh with its radiance. Gazing out into the gardens I like the sight of the lightning bugs that dance so quietly

Their unheard songs are such beautiful music to the ear when one stops long enough to listen with their hidden soul

Tapping the desk with the pen, I gaze from the outside toward the echoed voices of the Arcanes as they hum their joy thanks to new energy

They swirl like vaporous mists within my being, kissing the walls of my veins and hugging the bones that shelter their home

Though it has only been 24 hours since at Draconis, already the majicks within me dismiss the battle that ruptured my ageless thoughts

It's been more than a hundred centuries since my flesh and spirit were challenged by another creatures arcaneness...Kiani is a threat to me!

While I always feel the sexual allure of any female vampire, this one houses within her breast a power that calls to me...almost summons me.

Even now my manhood throbs hard against my stomach as the thought of her scent comes to life in my mind-it assaults my sanity without mercy

I can taste her hot aromatics that are of a vintage unique and well cared for...a female that was bred to be the goddess of death

It has so rarely happened that I, the most ancient creature alive, am brought to my mental knees like a servant begging for food.

The sound of tearing flesh fills the room as I stand and feel the 'blackened ebony wings of the fallen' birth and stretch out widely

Slowly they flap and command the air, stirring the room with the winds. I blink as my eyes begin to fill with liquid obsidian and grin as...

...the fangs tenderly inch out their presence...my tongue caresses them intimately with the proper greetings.

Here, in the sanctity of my mansion do I stand before the fires of destiny, naked, not but the arcanes covering this prehistoric vessel

Closing my eyes I sink into the ages past, listening to the countless souls that have come to eternally serve my longevity.

Their gift of life forces created for me a wealth of livable years and a treasure of knowledge that today's humans would kill for

I pay them respect for their sacrifice and thank them that they granted me a continuance...The souls of them whisper through time's door

I should've took that female and obliterated her defenses, forced her to her knees, and watched as her mouth pleased my hardened arrogance

I would've enjoyed feeling her Sacred Temple stretch open as the doors parted and I traveled deeply into her silken chambers

Thrusting hard my intentions against the depths of her Palace and ravaging mercilessly her kingdom...Mmmm...to hear her moan out the song

Opening my eyes, I exhale the arcane breath and watch as the ethereal fogs form into her image and create for me her likeness

Gazing upon her flawless nude form, I draw her image close and sink deep my fangs into the flesh of her neck...the image shudders and fades


	14. Chapter 14

Kiani POV

How could I have been so brash, my careful plan so flawed, the atmosphere in the club was already full of sexual tension, I overwhelmed him

Him, Daemian PenDragon, so attune to me, so aware that I had a hidden agenda, how will I ever get close to him again, think Kiani think

The attraction was obvious, he wanted me, even with all his instincts and the arcanes screaming at him that I was deadly, he wanted me badly

I paced back and forth like a caged animal, this hotel suite my only choice, I could not face my sire, my mission was not yet completed

My sire, how could I tell him I had failed, every other task he has ask me to perform I managed with ease, his wish always my eager command

Hakon was my master in every sense of the word, I served him and no other, I was indebted to him, I belonged to him completely, he ruled me

For he had found me battered and broken in the forest, I had fallen from a tree while in search of eggs, my death imminent and excruciating

One look into his deep brown eyes and I felt a peace come over me, I knew he would help me, release me from my pain, my meaningless life

I will always remember the feeling of his fangs piercing the tender skin of my neck, how tenderly he held onto me as I began the change

Once reborn, I was fully baptized in his emissions, brought to heights my naïve young body had yet to experience, obliging all his desires

Hakon will never be disappointed by me, I can't allow that, I must find a way to get close to Daemian again, on neutral ground this time

My grim expression turns to a smirk as I sit down at the desk, remove a sheet of fine heavy paper and begin to write…_Dear Mr. PenDragon_


	15. Chapter 15

Daemian POV

Journal Entry: Thunderous roars shatter the quietness of the night as a spark appears in thin air followed by a luminous glow of ethereals

As the glow brightens in intensity, a winged figure emerges from between the realms and steps forth from the dimensional gateway

The crackle of static emergences is drowned out by an ear shattering clap as the portal slams shut behind me, leaving me alone in silence.

The coldness of this place would require current humans to be heavily clothed lest they freeze to death but my ancient armor suffices

Looking around the place of the birth of the Bloodline, I take a deep breath of the icy air and close my eyes as the memory of time erupts

Here, in our homeland, far to the north and away from most habitable localities, I can hear my family as though they yet live on

I taste the scent of my mother as she smiles her radiant countenance towards me, her hypnotic blue eyes a warmth to my soul even then

My father stands just over there by the dancing flames of our fires and laughs loudly as he toys with the arcanes that amused him often

There, to my left are my grandparents...old in age before the dark gift, yet young once the change coursed through their veins

I see their ghosts and lower my head in a bow of respect to their memory, silently thanking them all for giving me a chance to live.

Here in this valley, at the foot of the towering mountains, I gaze about the lands that now house only trees, animals, and phantoms of old.

The wind rips around the rocky behemoths, picks up speed, and roars past me like an ancient wind dragon..the god of many a legend

The event that transpired not but three nights ago, has forced me to return to this place because a part of my soul was fully awakened

I needed to feel the lands of yesterday and bathe in the energies that reside here...they are, after all, my energies

Kiani's bloodsong hammers inside my mind a calling that seems so familiar to me yet likened to a dream one aches to remember

I feel that I know this Vampire female like I know my ancestors yet for some ungodly reason, the truth of it all evades me as if by intent

Blinking as the winds pound against my flesh, I breathe out the arcanes and watch as a large tree explodes into flames and lights the area

A few heavy coated deer burst from the event and bolt top speed into the far darkness, turning to watch as my wings flap silently

Taking a few steps closer to the burning chaos, I pause and delve deep into the fires with a stare of darkened concentration.

I nearly lost control of my being to the one force that I myself have so arrogantly inflicted upon countless thousands...Lust

I've faced such events once or twice but this time it shred the very sanctity of my Vampire and even the living arcanes became unstable

For but a moment I felt as though my 40,000 years flashed instantly before my eyes like some say happens just before they die

The very idea of such does truly irritate and disgust me, it makes me question myself and THAT is absolutely unacceptable

Burning embers stretch out their arms and rise upwards from the inferno, the fire gulping in air as it ravishes the giant of a cedar

Shadows near and far laugh and play as they dart in and out from various spots, I watch as they tag each other like kids on a playground

I smile warmly as they wink at me with their mischievous faces, little demons of rambunctious glee excited that light grants them some fun

I cannot afford to be so careless in the future, my arrogance a rich buffet of weakness that could so easily cause an untimely unpleasantness

…and render me susceptible to her allure and even worse, unbridled arcanes that induce vampiric zombification...death

Looking around the area and lowering my ahead once again, I say goodbye to my family, begin to glow like the sun and fade into the ethereals.


	16. Chapter 16

Kiani POV

_Your reaction has me wondering what I did to offend you sir, certainly I am not the first female vampire to approach you openly in public?_

_Was it my boldness that offended you, the fact that I took the first step towards you, are you so used to the weak human females you covet?_

It's my full intention to anger Daemian, I need him to want to see me again, playing against his arrogance that I bested him is the only way

For it was he that lost control, he that first birthed his fangs, he that let lust rain down on the humans, I remained docile and restrained

If I can anger him just enough, get him off balance, I will have a chance, he will not be expecting me to challenge him or show aggression

Since being submissive only brought forth his unrestrained lusts, I now fully intend to fight fire with fire, he will be shown my arrogance

_Surely a weak-minded human female is beneath someone with your lascivious reputation? Are you not up for a bit of fun and games with me?_

_Trust me when I tell you that I will not be easy to bed, but should you be granted that honor it will be well worth all your fervent efforts_

My need to tease and taunt him, bring him close to me before pushing him away again, yes, even vampires play that same cat and mouse game

_I propose another meeting, this time on neutral ground, will you oblige me Mr. PenDragon, or do you choose to continue to play with humans?_

I can almost see his sneer and hear his scoff as my fingers glide over the paper with words sure to anger this ancient most powerful vampire

_If you accept my offer, I will be waiting for you at midnight, by the light of the full moon, at the Callanish Stones on the Isle of Lewis_

I have chosen a place where we will be undetected and undisturbed, the massive stones will offer protection in my mind, although arguable

Without doubt there is no place safe where Daemian is concerned, but I hope to have aroused his curiosity enough that he will gladly accept

I sign the letter boldly, _Looking forward to seeing you again, Kiani_…I seal the envelope with drippings of red wax and impress with my ring

As I walk through the park looking for prey, I find several young men, they see me as an easy target, I have dressed the part intentionally

Tight jeans and sweat shirt, hair pulled back into a ponytail, face devoid of makeup, I look young, naïve and scared, the three surround me

I lift the largest one and hurl him into the closet tree, he falls unconscious to the ground, I then gorge myself on the others until sated

I make my way over to the young man that would have harmed me if he could have, I have no remorse, he will serve two purposes before he dies

One, he will readily deliver my letter to Daemian, two, he will be my gift to him, my intent is to entice him with a warm-blooded offering


	17. Chapter 17

Daemian POV

The arcanes awakened me abruptly from a deep slumber as the trees whisper amongst themselves the approach of a warm blood...a human.

Rising swiftly, I make way from the chamber of dreams and head towards the front door, keenly interested in what possess this mortal

Approaching the main entrance I observe a milky eyed male, late 20's, maybe 6' and 195 pounds of occasional hitting the weights

Opening the master door, I look down at the insect and arch an eyebrow as I pierce his mental faculties and casual stroll his feebleness

I see, this fool thought he capable of forcing his primitive animalistics upon a female, Ahhhh, a very POWERFUL Vampire female at that

The boy looks up at me as my 6'5 frame towers over him and with a zombified look about him holds out his hand that contains an envelope

_What manner of stupidity has enslaved your brain that you'd bring your filth to my doorstep...Boy?_ I inquire with a hateful arrogance

The human trembles and shakes as his allure ensnared being stumbles to form incoherent words that sound more like the babbling of an infant.

My irritation becomes heated as the smell of his hot life forces do call me and the majicks begin to hum their feasting songs of delight

I can smell his blood, tainted with the power of Kiani and her fragrance fills the air as it rises an offering to the wind... she sent him.

Delving into his mind causing him freeze in place, I probe his history and discover that several other females were not as fortunate as Kiani

It would appear that he, along with the two friends that fed the dark gift, have had quite an adventure of forcing themselves upon women.

Three of the ten that they ravaged are even now rotting in the city dump, buried under mounds of human trash...my fangs slowly birth

_Do you know the difference between an invitation and a forced entry...boy?_

Taking the envelope from his hand, I grin as my eyes begin to glow bright crimson, the glowing of hell's hinges...I hate forced entries!

Whispering softly ancient tongue, I watch as the arcanes flow from my pores and into his mouth, snaking their way to every atom inside him.

The demons in hell will educate you nicely on just what forced entry means...their violations will be your eternity!

The sound's of snapping bones crunch and crack in the air and I can hear his tender organs rupturing...painfully...one by one

_The idea of your maggot flesh touching Kiani is most unacceptable and because you even looked at her...I sentence you to eternal damnation._

The overwhelming agony obvious as his eyes begin to plead for mercy with the streaming of salty tears that rush down his cheeks

I sneer as I can hear the screams of his soul as the demonic brethren welcome him with forced entries...his spine explodes...then he fades.

Turning my back as his remnants burst into chaotic fires, I close the door and smell the envelope...Mmmm...pure... female...Vampire

A familiar throb below as her scent rises into my nostrils and teases the aching of my manhood. Such a naughty Vampy this Kiani is

Breaking the elegant seal, I open the contents and devour the rich arrogance of her game, the words written to strike at my core..I like it!

Was there ever a creature birthed so much like myself and yet so deliciously different? Soon, I am going to explode that little temple

So she requests a meeting in the lands where the giants refused the son of a christian god...the Isle of Lewis..how fitting a choice Kiani

Nodding to myself, I grin again as the demons tug at their chains, they feel my desire for her and want to play for awhile...I still them

The earth shakes violently as ancient majicks are commanded and the space between realms begins to shred as a portal is opened

Stepping through, I think silently to myself, Time to see what this woman wants! The thunders roar as the portal collapses behind me

_Greetings Kiani_, I say boldly in the old tongue as I emerge from ethereal doorways, _I accept _


	18. Chapter 18

Kiani POV

As I watch Daemian stride towards me, so confident, so regal, it occurs to me how not so different he is from his brother, I smile at him

_So pleased you decided to accept my invitation Mr. PenDragon,_ I don't move, I want him to come to me, it is all about control this time

I knew he couldn't resist me, he thinks he is cunning enough to find out why I am pursuing him, my shields are fully in place, I'm so ready

Newly infused with blood from my prey, I pull strength from their youth, their potency, but mostly from their evilness, I feel ruthless

This deadly game has just begun and I will use everything within me to win, I will bring honor to my sire, make him pleased he sent me

Hakon had explained his unhappy childhood to me, always knowing that his Mother had been banished because of him, his Father's bastard child

Although his Father did decide not to abandon his pregnant Mother, the guilt at having to choose between his sons had weakened him mentally

The worse part was admitting his Mother was not his Father's true love, Daemian's Mother held that privilege, that angered Hakon to no end

Hakon explained how he would watch her desperately attempt to please him, and how in return he would belittle her and bed anyone he desired

On her deathbed, which he always believed was of a broken heart, she made him promise to forgive his Father, understand all he had given up

The relationship had never been an easy one, his Father was a cruel and selfish man, Hakon thought he hated him, that is until his demise

Daemian, the half brother he had never known or wanted, had killed their Father, in Hakon's mind it was out of revenge for being abandoned

It was then that Hakon had finally confided in me, after being together for well over 2,000 years I had never been made aware of his turmoil

To be the chosen one, the one to bring Daemian down for my sire was indeed a privilege, I would stop at nothing to end this ancient vampire

As Daemian draws closer I see his rapt appraisal at my attire, I have chosen wiser this time, nothing too revealing, but still feminine

In skin tight low rise black jeans, a soft black blouse with just a hint of cleavage and midriff skin showing, no bra or panties tonight

I'm meant to entice him, not make him crazed with lust like last time, I still need him to be aware of me, but not overwhelmed with desires

And just to even the playing field, my black Gucci thigh high boots with six inch heels bring me within inches of his eye level, perfect

Daemian stops in front of me, this time he does not reach out, shows no sign of wanting to make contact with my skin, he is in total control

My smile still in place, I raise an eyebrow, oh Daemian I think to myself, this just won't do, I run my tongue slowly along my painted lips

I take my hair and toss it gently over my shoulder releasing my scent into the air all around us, I hold in my smirk as his nostrils flare

_Mr. PenDragon_…I pause as he looks deep into my eyes..._tell me, did you enjoy the gift I sent you, his associates were certainly nourishing_


	19. Chapter 19

Daemian POV

This land of mystery and human fables always a nice escape whenever I ventured the moments of a chance visitation, so steeped in fantasy.

The Callanish Stones, being set in place by the men over 5000 years ago, are patterned like a Celtic Cross of sorts ... How amusing

Keeping eye contact with Kiani as she speaks, I take a quick scan of her mind and reveal that as expected, heightened arcane shieldings.

She looks ravishing in her subtle attire causing me to feel centuries out of date as I arrive wearing the armor of the Bloodline

Everywhere on my person the golden representation of the Dragon Crest, a symbol of the PenDragon, Master's of the Blood..ancient...powerful.

Her long legs made more so from the obviously expensive spiked heels that grant me a near 'eye to eye' level of view...nicely done female.

Smiling warmly as she speaks, her allure seeking to snake past my objections as the scent hovers on the foggy nite air, I listen intently.

_A gift was he? I should have seen it as such, the ways of old that have been taught you by someone very learned in our customs_

_Unfortunately, he is entertaining demons in hell and getting quite acquainted with the truest definitions of, well, dark violations._

_I felt his history of 'forced entry' an insult to the God's of Lust and granted him a vacation of eternal sufferings...Yes, it was pleasing_

Studying her countenance & the omens of the winds as the brush through her hair, I pierce deep into her Vampiric eyes.

_Please Kiani, call me Daemian. The title 'Mr. PenDragon' does so age us, for we are both old, are we not? Now, tell me, who taught you?_

_How would you come to know the ways of the Ancients that existed long before your ancestors were even stardust?_


	20. Chapter 20

Kiani POV

_Daemian_, I let the name roll off my tongue as if tasting it for the first time, _Daemian_, I say it again as I watch his eyes on my mouth

_Tell me Daemian_, I slowly start to walk away, letting my hand slide along the stone, _has no one ever told you never to ask a woman her age_

I glance back over my shoulder and see the smirk on his face, he chuckles lightly, he knows I am avoiding the real question, who sired me

I duck behind the large stone, press my back lightly against the coldness and wait, he will come to me, of this I am certain

I harness all my energies to try and see into his mind, get the tiniest glimpse of what he is thinking, planning, I moan, he is impenetrable

I close my eyes, he is closing in on me, still in control, too much so, I begin to breath heavily as I feel his lips ghosting over my neck

I begin to say his name but never get the chance as his lips come crashing down on mine, I want to protest, but his mouth is too persuasive

He moves closer, his arms wrap gently around me, he's not attacking, he's not holding me prisoner, he's attempting to possess me

I want to stop but his tongue moves over my lips, seeking entrance, I give in, the feeling of kissing him so unlike his brother

Hakon is always in charge, taking, never asking, I give willingly each and every time, he is after all, my sire, my master, my beloved

Daemian is tender, gentle, is he attempting trickery with false passionate kisses, I am totally bewildered, I need to regain control

I attempt to push him away, but my hands have other ideas, they move up his chest, caress his face and then get caught up in his long hair

As our kisses deepen I feel myself letting go, his taste so unlike his brother's, his body making mine hum with desire, I must stop

I begin to laugh, deep, sinister, I push myself from his arms, _Oh Daemian, your reputation does you no justice…if only I was that easy_


	21. Chapter 21

Daemian POV

Smirking as Kiani pushes herself away from me I arch an eyebrow in amusement as her chosen words demand a solicitation of response

The cool evening air tenderly caresses our flesh as I close my eyes and slowly lick the taste of her kiss that yet warms these ancient lips

There, there is the gateway that I was seeking...an open door to the memories burned deep within her Vampiric core

As my eyes open and I pierce deep into her gaze, the living arcanes begin to vibrate a soft and pleasing rhythm within my veins..melodic.

Smiling an arrogance of position a gleam of light twinkles in my eyes and alerts her that something is about to instantly transpire

I watch as she takes a step back, her cocky cuteness displayed so deliciously forthright...a hint of the curious upon her grin

_Kiani, how sweet the flavor of your creature as it carriages my mind through the endless chasms of time...even now I watch as you fall_

_Such a big tree for a little fairy like you to be climbing in search of but a few eggs...a very long way down to tumble, was it not?_

_Did you think that your shieldings could wipe away the memories stored in the essences of your deepest kiss?_

_Much like the bloodsong that houses your secrets and power, the deep kiss is direct access to the female that resides beyond the Vampire._

_Did your fragile body ache when you hit the ground from so high above? Could you feel your bones snap like twigs when the earth didn't move?_

_Reputation? You have no idea the very depths of my debauchery but before our journey ends, you WILL submit and moan out loudly to the gods!_

I observe as the mortal female loses her footing and falls hard upon the solid ground beneath the tree...an explosion of searing pain

The force of the impact disrupting her brain and it panicked...shutting down various parts of her broken body in order to save itself.

The blood in her veins cried out to the wind and the goddess, pleading for aid...a figure appears in her fading vision...a male figure

The dark majicks begin to siphon enormous quantities of energy from inside me as they fight to bring his face clearly into view.

My ageless eyes begin to glow brightly the radiance of illuminated emerald as the arcanes struggle to shatter the forces than rebuke them.

He is an ancient...enormously powerful of this I'm sure but his face escapes my probings...Very impressive majicks.

Reaching out my hand, open as if to request her hand in mine, I smile warmly...my heart beating hard inside my chest

_You are truly a magnificent creature Kiani and while I wont deny my sexual ache for you, I must know...Who is your messiah?_


	22. Chapter 22

Kiani POV

I take a few more steps backwards, letting a small laugh escape my lips, he thinks he can fool me with his arrogance, but I know better

He may have caught the images of my deadly fall, but Hakon is a stranger to him, he would not know him by sight, for they have never met

Ignoring his hand and his impertinent remarks, so overconfident is he that I will moan out to the gods like a bitch in heat, I think not

It will be Daemian that moan's out as his ancient life ends, for he will know me as the victor, I will end his life, he must atone

I do find myself confused, as he's so unlike Hakon, I realize that Daemian is capable of restraint, but perhaps he is merely toying with me

Hakon would never show the level of consideration that Daemian has shown me, it baffles me that I am even thinking this way, I must focus

This would be so much easier if he were not such an amazingly sexual creature, so extremely alluring, I feel the pull towards him strongly

I've had many lovers in my 2000 years, female vampires can be liken to black widow spiders, we love to feast after being sexually satisfied

If I time this correctly I might even have that pleasure with Daemian, which would most likely anger Hakon, but might be worth the trouble

Attempting to refocus, I begin walking in a circle around Daemian, he stands firm, always aware of me, I take in deeply his dark scent

This time when I circle behind him I stop and press myself to his back, placing my hands on his chest and pulling him closer, he allows this

I whisper in his ear, _Tell me Daemian, what care you of my savior? Is it not enough that I am here with you now, alone and vulnerable?_

_I've shown you no aggression, yet you come fully armored, what is it about me that puts you on guard? Do you find me so intimidating?_

I feel his chest vibrating with soft laughter, he is amused that I would have the audacity to think him frightened by me. He soon will be

Carefully I walk around him, my hands never leaving his body, touching and caressing, I then stop, stand before him, look into his blue eyes

_Daemian_, I reach my hand up to his stroke his face, _will you not let down your defenses and just accept the fact that I am simply a woman?_


	23. Chapter 23

Daemian POV

Her hand warming the flesh of my face as our majicks reach out to the other in a silent embracing of ethereal intimacies...soft...tender

My ancient eyes close as her words to lower defense creates an ache inside to just be able to live so freely amongst this time...if only

Raising my hand to hold her palm against my cheek I gaze deep into her beautiful depths and smile warmly, _I want to show you something_

Taking Kiani's hand in mine, my eyes lose their whites as liquid obsidian floods the spheres and creates an endless dark abyss

Maintaining my locked gaze with her, I smile as her defenses leap into a protective stance...How cute to think you ever stood a chance

My thoughts tinge as they whisper inside my skull, If I truly wanted you that bad female, you'd already be broken in half by my thrusts

The ground begins to shake violently beneath our feet as I summon forth energies that would will shred the fabrics of time and open doors

A gleam of pure white light sparks in the blackness of my eyes and within fractions of a breath our bodies begin to glow like the sun

_Trust me Kiani, You need to understand who we are_, I whisper just as our immortal creature's are ripped through 45,000 years of history

Her hand grips me tightly as I navigate the lineages that have birthed from times long before primitive gods were ever conceived in mankind

As the dark power warps our cellular existence, twisting gravity and reality, I lean in and kiss Kiani softly on her forehead

The glow of ten thousand stars begins to subside and we stand in a frozen land covered in ice as far as the eye can see

I watch as Kiani looks around in the vastness of the grip of earth fury unleashed with its harsh cruelty of ever winter

Looking up at me with a questioning look, I nod and point up to the night sky, _There, see that star? Watch it closely Kiani_

Following my point she locks in on the tiny gleam that almost immediately begins to reveal a tiny trail behind it as it falls

Within moments the fiery trail is evident and as its path crosses over the top us and roars toward the horizon, the night instantly fades

The comet reaches critical mass just a few miles above the surface and explodes with a violence that shakes the earth and erupts into...

…a brightness that causes us to shield our eyes. The mountain of fire reaches up into the heavens devouring the sky and laying waste to...

…the ice, the animals, every dead tree for more than 1500 miles in every direction...its breath the deciding angel of instant death

_That is your God, the birther of your life immortal. You are a living star cast to this earth and reborn in an image of darkness_

_We, the Bloodline, were here when the universe belched this abomination upon humanity, it was us that was given the dark gift...My blood!_

_The star changed the earth here, it made the grasses that grew a fuel for the darkness that was consumed by the animals and eventually..._

_...by my family. We survived on the meat and blood of these beast and it was the voice of the star in their blood that changed us_

_Each death granted their life lived to us so of course we killed them all...each and every animal found._

I look at the area and see the ghost of yesteryear as my lineages peer through time and smile at me...the last of the Star Children.

Still holding Kiani's hand tightly, I rip a tear yet again in time and show her our migration toward the warmer climates...toward humans

She sees the Bloodline condemn my father for impregnating a 'turned' female and watches as he betrays our union with his choice to leave.

She witnesses how the arcaneness within us grew with every human life taken, watched as humanity begins to birth civilizations and cultures.

We walk the highway of time from the birth of our kind and gaze upon the entire history of my journey as an ancient demon of the forbidden.

I show her everything...nothing left out

The Isle of Lewis once again glows brightly as we emerge back in the present where without a word I embrace her close and taste her kiss.

Hands squeezing her firm ass as I pull our sex closer together and throb hard against her. _You are mine Kiani, make no mistake._


	24. Chapter 24

Kiani POV

This time I let myself be pulled into the abyss, trust him he says, he rewards me with a soft kiss when I do, my arcanes screaming out no

Standing in such a cold desolate place I am confused, but then he shows me the star, the explosion, the changing and the rebirth, I'm in awe

There's more to see, the Bloodline, the first of our kind, their migration, the endless betrayals by Daemian's Father, so callous is he

I feel Daemian squeeze my hand tighter as we watch the heated exchange before the gathering and Hakon's Mother being cast out of their group

I watch in silence, never taking my eyes off the scene in front of me, if I look at him now he will surely see what I need to hide

I watch a young Daemian look on as his Father abandons him and his Mother, he doesn't run after him or even look sad, how peculiar

Could Hakon have been wrong about Daemian, he seemingly showed no aggression towards his Father's actions, could the fury have come later?

More to see, how with each taking of a human life they grow stronger, the arcanes within them rapidly multiplying and increasing in strength

It's exhausting, the endless battles, the rise and fall of civilizations, it becomes almost blurred in my mind, 45,000 years is a long time

Finally we are back on the Island, Daemian pulls me in for a long and tender kiss, he has bared his past to me and I feel indebted, pleased

Why has Hakon never shown me where we come from? What is it about me that Daemian felt the need to explain our history? It's almost as if he

Wait, did he say I was his? No, no, no, I am here to destroy him, give honor back to my sire, but my sire seems so very far away right now


	25. Chapter 25

Daemian POV

There is a shifting in the loyalties of her mind, a struggle within her soul causes the living arcanes to pause their eternal song

I feel my loyalties also become discorded, as if my majicks are feeling the song in Kiani waiver, reacting to the loss of their kindred

My right hand reaches up and with back of fingers I slowly caress her beautiful skin, radiant here tonight thanks to gentle moon kisses

Her eyes close as my arcanes heat up the touch of my flesh to hers and I gently rub together our noses...a softness I rarely exhibit.

_You have many questions inside you child, I am going to be the answers you have so diligently sought_, the whispered words flow from me.

A flash of light explodes behind and instantly I cover us both with the immediate expanding of my wings...

the arcanes react to protect us, cocooning us with their shield

Her own arcaneness flows about her creature here inside this shell and I feel a sense of pain as the powerful force of demonic majicks...

rip across the blanket of night and slam hard into the shields that envelope us.

It's ancient majick, old and destructive, called forth from realms where an offering of blood has been promised.

My eyes begin to glow like the furnace of hell and my fangs birth quickly as we are slammed hard into the giant stone monolith...cracking it.

Silence...a pause...a low laughter erupts from the belly of a creature that should never be unchained...I taste the essence of it in the air.

Looking deep into Kiani's eyes I smile but it is evident that beneath these lips is a sense of regret…_Forgive me what transpires_.

She looks up at me silently, attempting to judge the nature of my meaning...then...it becomes all too clear

Releasing her, I whip around and stare into the death grip of the creature that every vampire fears becoming...one where the arcanes are…

...unleashed and the sanity of the host is lost forever. It is what the Bloodline has called living death...zombification of one of us.

A beast that is ravaged by the lust for energy, a never quenched feeding thirst that is quite plainly, Lucifer on a mission..I grin defiant

Whirling wisps of fog stir as my ebony wings flap gently, jaw muscles tighten, my heart beats hard inside the armor...the arcanes smirk.

The night is vaporized as the red glow of his might erupts from his hands and I watch as the arcanes leap forth to devour me

Their impact hard as they slam into my chest and I hear the demon scream as my dark soul begins to feed on his life energies

The war between his intent and my ancient blood feels like the fires of Hades burning inside my core...the sender should've known better!

A mistake was made, he paused again...Not wise at all!


	26. Chapter 26

Kiani POV

Daemian's reaction to my confusion astounds me, instead of anger he consoles me, shows me tenderness, even promises to answer my questions

A flash of light explodes, instantly Daemian has shielded us with his wings, I blink in wonder, I have never seen anything more beautiful

Daemian having wings has totally taken my focus off the fact that we are under attack, had it not been for his protection, I am bewildered

My arcanes react, my fangs birth as we are both catapulted into the stone, still inside the protective cocoon, we are safe

Daemian looks deep into my eyes, _Forgive me what transpires,_ he says before releasing me to face the creature alone

His back is to me, still wanting to shield me, his total concentration on the beast in front of him, I could strike now, I could end him

Every ounce of my being tells me this is the time, he will never be this vulnerable again, strike, strike, strike, I raise my hands

The creature screams out, a sickening sound, he is crazed, zombified, I have only heard the tales, never have I encountered one before

Everything rushes through my mind, all that I have seen by Daemian's grace, his willingness to enlighten me, his tenderness towards me

I have the opportunity to please my sire, to do as I was bid, to end the last of the original bloodline...Daemian, yet I feel myself falter

If I fail I can't return, Hakon will never forgive me, having no sense of mercy in his being, this decision will alter my entire future

For 2000 years I have done his bidding, never questioning, always his willing servant, could I defy him now, trust my conflicting feelings?

I draw myself up to full height, summon all the powers within me, I am ready to do this, I walk with determination, no hesitancy

As I stand next to Daemian, I look over at him and shout out…TOGETHER!


	27. Chapter 27

Daemian POV

Her words stir within me whispers of times when this very Isle held a living god of a warrior. A proud Viking that stood a height above men.

At 6'5" I am no stranger to looking down to most humans but Úlfhéðinn was a monster of a creation. Fully a head and half taller than I,...

...and though I can only guess his weight to be nearly 380 lbs, this berserker, Battle Wolf, was a man without fear.

The troops used to smother themselves in the blood of their women just before battle, they believed her monthly gift was a crown given to...

...females because the gods chose them to be the carriers of tomorrow.

Battle Wolf never honored this tradition for he believed that he should come home wearing blood taken from the enemy so his Lady could...

...see the victory of her right to bear offspring in safety. He was one of the more Noble humans that I ever encountered.

The rising mists of the morning before dawn always called upon the fantasies of the human mind...ghost, phantasms, demons lurked inside.

The fogs, or mists of Odin's breath, allowed what little morning light there was to create shadows that sporadically danced just out of view.

The men, at least a hundred in numbers, clothed themselves in their armor and wore over it the skins of the wolf. Add that with blood and...

..one can imagine how the fables of the 'living armies of the dead' were scattered from land to land.

It was rare I stood with men during battle because I cared not for their petty beliefs or their insisted need for displayed bravery

I could easily dispatch grotesqueness from Hell's darkest regions and summon forth legions of demonic host that would eagerly devour...

...tens of thousands of soldiers but that day, I was compelled to stand beside a friend, the treasure we Vampire so rarely acquire.

The valiant fools were of course outnumbered and though they slaughtered countless invading men, the small group had not real chance...

...of telling future stories of bloodshed or heroics. One by one they fell to the song of the blade, each tasting the sting of death.

After nearly five hours of decapitated bodies, wailings, and a river of life forces spilled upon the soil, Battle Wolf and I stood...

...back to back as the last of the brave. He was tired, I could hear the heaviness of the labor of breathing and the arcanes were…

…draining me as they battled the war with the sun's rays beating down on me.

The armies of the Southern land's were massive in number and as they approached with grins of assured victory, Battle Wolf shouted out in...

..a loud voice_..."TOGETHER WE ENTER VALHALLA AS BROTHERS!"_

There was almost a tear that fell from my ageless eye as his word's stung deep the acceptance of his fate...I didn't like the idea that...

...this warrior god should perish, in fact, losing my only friend pissed me off.

Úlfhéðinn, the Berserker, Battle Wolf, the man that created thunder when he walked...I took his unconscious body to the one place that...

..allowed the Wolf to hunt forever...The oldest den of the Lycan's and left him in peace.

Looking over at Kiani, I feel the beauty of her willingness to chance death everlasting, her bravery a testament to the female Vampires.

Her radiant glow moves me inside, a flower of life shining brightly in my world of darkness.

Our mind's meet and I explain to her that I will need to allow the monster to bathe me in his arcanes and let those energies feed upon...

...me until such a time, should I survive, that the arcanes make that incidental merger with my being, when they pause and feel at home.

In that second I will rip from him his majicks and take them into myself as their new master. This will leave me weak and unable to...

...fight for us. "You must strike him down the minute I fall...burn his body to ashes!"

The blackness of night shreds under the nova of arcane summonings as the creature unleashes his fury upon me. The armor begins to glow...

...white hot, dancing with the threshold of liquidity as the intensity grows. I can feel my arcanes fight to be unbridled for they know my death is also theirs.

His eyes are gleaming with that crazed aura of satisfaction, he feels my life energies be drained, tasting the memories of an ancient.

I close my eyes and grit my teeth as the heartbeat of me begins to slow, the arcanes are quieting and becoming comfortable with their home.

Darkness fills my head as the armor of my ancestors splits and begins to shatter, there is a blood curdling scream filling my ears as…

... I feel my bones reaching the stage of snapping under the assault. Everything goes silent as I hit the unforgiving earth.


	28. Chapter 28

Kiani POV

Standing firmly beside Daemian our minds merge as he explains how I must end the creature when he is unable to, his trust in me unwavering

Drawing in the creatures arcanes will weaken him to the point of collapse, it will be up to me to end it's existence, I must incinerate him

I nod my understanding and then watch as the arcanes attempt to devour Daemian, the force of the invisible battle within him tremendous

The creature reacts to the power he feels as his arcanes rip through the layers of time, delving deeper into the core of the ancient one

The creature moans out in satisfaction, his insanity blocking out everything but his need to consume Daemian's energies, all of them

The taste of victory so sweet on his lips, he watches as Daemian weakens, the arcanes crushing him, I hold fast, for soon it will be over

As the arcanes adjust to their new host, pushing Daemian beyond his limits, that split second leaves the creature empty and vulnerable

Realizing his mistake too late the creature screams out in agony as Daemian falls, it is then I strike, moving with the speed of light

I attack the creature, my talons ripping him to shreds, with each draw of my hands the creature screams out, but nothing can stop my frenzy

I summon forth a bolt of lightning to create a raging fire, then begin to toss the tattered pieces into the flames, careful not to miss any

Once the creature's remains have been turned to ash, I can finally turn my attention to Daemian, I pull him close and gently caress his face

_Daemian_, I whisper...slowly I bring my lips down to his, kissing him lightly, trailing soft kisses all over his face, his closed eyelids

_Daemian, please come back to me, please_…my voice trails off, how can my loyalties have shifted so quickly, how can I feel so much for him?

As the minutes tick by, my sadness grows, my mission is completed yet not by my hand, I am devastated, overcome with sorrow and longing

Sorrow that I shall never truly know this ancient being, longing because the few moments in time we shared bound us closer than imaginable

As I bow my head for one last kiss, I whisper my secret to him, _Daemian I came to end your existence, but instead...I fell in love with you_


	29. Chapter 29

Daemian POV

The newly incorporated arcanes merge easily within the structure of my ancient creature, adding their lived memories to my thoughts.

I can see what the zombified fallen experienced during his 600 years lived amongst the humans...a very tortured soul from day one.

The hidden voice of the majicks embrace my cracked bones that begun to shatter during the battle, caressing them with healing energies.

My ageless eyes flutter open and a deep breath fills my Vampiric lungs as the bloodsong echoes pleasantly within the halls of my soul.

_"I fell in love with you"_ are the words that I replay a thousand times a second as I gaze upon the countenance of Kiani as she watches me.

There is a truth in her words that are tasted upon the winds as she exhales slowly when my palm caresses her cheek and thumb her eyebrow.

Smiling warmly I nod a motion that signifies both my thanks for her aid as well as letting her know that this man is indeed alive & well.

Rising gracefully to my feet, I look over the armor that was repaired by dark forces and stretch out my ebony wings to flap them gently.

_"So Kiani, you have decided to stay your hand and attempt not to slay a being that is more powerful than any god you could imagine?"_

Piercing deep into her beautiful eyes I pause my breath and exhales a timed count release as the focus of living arcanes are being summoned.

The demonic forces begin to swirl about my feet like an ethereal fog then form into a mystical carriage being pulled by a dozen hell steeds.

Lightings of dark majicks streak across the rolling sky as earth shaking thunders rip across the heavens as a portal shreds reality fabrics.

The luminous greens and oranges of the gateway dance about the opening and as my eyes begin to glow brighter than a star, Kiani watches as..

...legion upon endless legion of horrific spawns of hell march forth in rows of four wide...our summoned escorts through the pathway created.

These are the countless souls that have come to serve within my soul, the spirit of those that gave their life forces that I may live on.

Like an armored sea of beings do they pay testament to the sheer magnitude of my existed time upon this dirt ball called earth.

As she gazes over the endless masses that stretch as far as her Vampiric eyes can see, I merely raise my hand and they all kneel to...

...display their respect for her and so swear their eternal allegiances to provide for her longevity if such is ever required.

A blast of hot air belches across the expanses as the hell steeds breath out flames from their nostrils and burst the ground into flame...

...as they anxiously paw and ready for the journey into the very depths of the kingdom of raw and refined Lust, Sin, and Debauchery.

I say refined, smirking to myself, because with her moans I will reshape what mankind knows as 'Owning' someone.

Extending my hand toward her as an invitation, I wait for her to accept the offer to satiate the needs her female has ever ached for.

Within the realms of my hungry tongue she will cry out into the universe and her volcanic eruptions will burst heavens gates with her flow.


	30. Chapter 30

Kiani POV

I watch Daemian's eyes flutter open, his hand rises slowly and softly caresses my face, I'm overwhelmed, he hasn't been taken away from me

A reassuring nod, a warm smile, he is really here, he has survived, he has prevailed, this ancient vampire that has captured my affections

As he rises to his feet and stretches out his exquisite ebony wings, I'm astounded again by the shear beauty of him, he takes my breath away

I hear the words he speaks to me, _'stay my hand', 'more powerful',_ and realize he has heard my confession, will he forgive or destroy me

As the lightning and thunder begin to shake the earth, Daemian's eyes begin to shine, I feel the end for me is near, I watch a portal open

In great masses the beasts approach, will he have them rip me apart, will he be so cruel as to prolong my torture, will he not show mercy

My eyes scan the horizon, they're still coming, as far away as I can see, my impending doom closer now, I chance one more glance at Daemian

As I watch him raise his hand to the masses, my fate to be determined, they all fall to their knees, bowing their heads to me in respect

Daemian has forgiven me the reason for our encounter, my actions and determination to stand beside him have gained me a reprieve

My eyes widen with disbelief, one moment I thought I had lost him, the next I thought he wished me ripped to shreds, can I dare to believe

Daemian stands tall and proud in his mystical carriage, the reins to his hell steeds gripped firmly in one hand, the other reaches out to me

With that gesture comes the yet unanswered question, will I give myself to him, let him take me, pleasure me, show me lust unbridled

I've no fantasies that this powerful vampire will ever fall in love with me as I have with him, solely based that I was sent to destroy him

I feel no disgrace, if to know Daemian intimately for just a few moments in time is all I will ever have then so be it, my pace is steadfast

I place my hand firmly in his, he pulls me tightly next to him, I look up into his eyes and repeat the word resounding in my mind, _Yes_


	31. Chapter 31

Daemian POV

I smile inside as Kiani takes my hand and rises up into the carriage. Pulling her closely to me I offer a quick wink then loudly snap the reins and watch as the black steeds slowly surge forward.

My legions of souls all begin to part as we head towards their center, each creature, both male & female, line up ten wide each side of the coach and begin to march

The shuffling of a sea of armor has a low tone rumble as the masses march in step...each keeping eyes forward toward the destination ahead.

I look over at Kiani and smile warmly, _"I'm glad in my soul that you said 'Yes', I have needed you from the second I tasted your scent."_

Her radiance is magnified by the swirling glows of arcane majicks that swim around us as we enter the gateway..._'Beautiful'._

The swimming energies cause our bodies to tingle at the flesh surface as we are consumed by the majicks and within a heartbeat...arrive.

The clearing in this dense forest is well lit with massive wrought iron based torches which are placed every 6' from the other

Their flames lick hungrily the gentle breeze that slowly crawl upon the lands and their glow casting shadows that pause their play and happily wave at Kiani as we approach them.

The background is a gorgeous natural waterfall that slowly cascades down the drop and looks absolutely beautiful with the thousands of excited fireflies skating the air just above the pool's surface.

Flames belch from flaring nostrils as the steeds crawl to a stop and the Lady & I step down from our demonic ride

Looking back at the armies, I lower my head in a display of gratitude and thanks, then with a thought of my command do they disappear back into the chasms of endless arcaneness from whence they came.

The earth beneath our feet is of tender soft grass which acts as a cushion with every step we take. Holding her hand in mine, we approach a soft radiant glow near the water's edge

Arriving, the curtain of light energies part from the unseen rods and reveal an extremely ancient sleigh bed adorned with the finest silks

I squeeze her hand in mine and feel a very rare lump in my throat, a sign my need and desire for her is warping my foundation & core.

I swallow to clear my mind and pull Kiani close, one arm around her lower back with my right hand gently caressing her beautiful cheek

I want so bad to say something but the words inside me seem to whisper to my mind, _"Shhh, just show her."_

With my hand running up into her hair, I draw close and gently rub our noses together, tasting her breath as she exhales and pulls closer.

My lips begin to burn as I anticipate the first kiss and draw closer, requesting permission without saying a word


	32. Chapter 32

Kiani POV

Daemian pulls me closer and as he nuzzles our noses I feel my desires unleashed, here in this most perfect place I will give myself to him

No more need to play a coy game, no more need to obey my sire, my feelings for Daemian have eclipsed every need I have ever felt

I find myself clinging to him, as if I were drowning and he my only chance for survival, I pull his face down and press our lips together

His kiss soft and gentle, not at all what I expected, but then nothing is what I thought it would be with this vampire, this god of lust

I moan in pleasure as he traces my lips with his tongue, then gently tugging with his teeth on my bottom lip, I open my mouth to him

He invades my mouth, tasting me thoroughly, like the finest aged wine to an aficionado, I feel myself being consumed, and I want more

My hands move to his long hair, it feels luxuriously smooth, I shudder when I imagine how it will feel gliding along my naked flesh

I take giant fistfuls of his hair and pull him closer, our fangs dripping with venom as we continue to assault each others eager mouths

I find myself moaning as the ache deep inside me begs for attention, the need to feel his skin overwhelms me, I begin to pull at his armor

He's too covered, the armor so strong, my attempts are ineffective, then quickly with vampiric speed Daemian removes the offending shields

He stands before me in all his naked glory, my eyes take in his perfection as my mouth fills with venom, the need to bite him consumes me

_Daemian_, my voice but a whisper, my tongue moves slowly over my fangs, with a trembling hand I reach out and touch his neck, _may I please..._

My eyes lock on his, my fingers still lingering on his neck, indicating the exact spot I wish to drink from, …_savor your lineage directly?_


	33. Chapter 33

Daemian POV

Her touching the spot on my neck gives me a slight shiver that so sweetly crawls up my back and teases my flesh with a whispering tingle.

I stand here pressed up against her body, that sweet little peach just on the other side of those pants...a hard throb explains my mind.

Gripping Kiani's ass firmly, I pull our hot sexes together roughly as our eyes are locked in a deep gaze.

_"Taste my lineages directly huh?"_ Daemian inquires as his lips begin kissing along her soft jaw line. _"Why do you need..."_ another throb...

_"...to taste my lineages when right here..."_ moving her hand down to my swollen intentions_…"there is something just as sweet & dangerous?"_

Her grip firm around the base of my rigidity and as her soft hand slides upwards, my hand slides into her hair and pulls her head closer.

Liquid obsidian explodes within my eyes as the demons of lust groan out from the dark chasms of my vampiric soul...tugging at their bonds.

I can feel her thumb tease the jewel of my staff and glide around it when it begins to leak out my hot early desires.

There is a sharp crackling sound as ethereal dimensions are torn and a low rumbling echoes...Too late...her defenses are not nearly as...

...quick as they should be. The dark majicks pound against her shields and we stand engulfed in a nova of arcane flames when her attire...

...is obliterated. Grinning against her neck, my fangs slowly birth their faces and there is a moan when both they, and a finger,...

...part the barriers and both slide into her hot waiting treasures.


	34. Chapter 34

Kiani POV

As Daemian's fangs pierce my skin and his talented finger enters my body all thoughts leave me, I surrender to the pure lust they evoke

The overwhelming feeling of being consumed, yet stimulated at the same time makes my body react with a fervor, my moans thunderous, wanton

Daemian's slow and lascivious movements within my body set the pace as I continue to embrace his manhood, matching his tempo precisely

My tongue glides smoothly along my fangs so close to the exact spot on his neck I desire, I stretch my tongue out in an attempt to taste him

Sensing my need he removes his fangs, without hesitation I sink mine deep, his blood, the intensity of it repels me, I must release him

As I stare up into his eyes he raises an eyebrow, a smirk appears on his striking face, almost as if to say, _you should have known better_

His lips descend upon mine, all the while his finger still teasing me, eliciting moans from deep within me, he is indeed very dangerous

Daemian removes his finger, runs it slowly up the length of my body before placing it in his mouth, he sucks eagerly, savoring my flavor

His lips find mine again and together our tongues dance in a heated frenzy, I begin to kiss my way down his neck, his shoulders, teasing

Between kisses I taunt him, _Daemian didn't you say there was something sweet and dangerous I should explore, _before dropping to my knees

As I look up through my eyelashes at this very powerful ancient vampire I realize this will be the only time I will have any power over him

The intense emotions I feel as he looks down are foreign to me, I feel intoxicated in his presence, my need to please him overtakes me

With one more look deep into his eyes my hands reach out and draw his virility to my parted lips, my tongue snakes out to taste his potency


	35. Chapter 35

Daemian POV

An eruption of feelings, like a wave of fire, engulf my swollen intensity as Kiani places me in her hot mouth...Mmmmmm

As her tongue travels around the pinnacle of my desires, I throb hard in her grip...my teeth clinched and I inhale a breath as she...

...pulls at my vampiric flesh with her precisions of sucking...Mmmmm... _"Oh god...don't...stop"_ I hear myself manage to whisper.

Her sweet flavor ballets its fragrance upon my tongue as I rub it against the roof of my mouth...mmmm...so delicate and feminine yet, sooo very Vampire.

There is a voice beginning to call within the most hidden depths of my mind, the climax aches to free itself in her mouth.

I lick my fangs slowly, savoring the taste of her life forces that marry nicely with her female. Looking down at her as my hands gently...

...run through her gorgeous hair, she looks up at me and gauges my reactions to her offering...I like it...A Lot!

Pulling slightly away and smiling warmly, I feel myself take her soft hand and lift. Another smile as she rises to her feet and presses...

...her exquisite nakedness to mine and nuzzles my neck lovingly...kissing the flesh with tenderness and nibbling my ear.

A slight bend of my knees and a timely placed hand has her lifted with ease off the ground and close to me as I carry her towards our bed.

A warm smile as I gaze into her eyes while laying her gently down...her nails lightly dragging down my arms.

The skies begin to roll with heavy thunders and wicked lightnings thrash the essences of the heavens...No creature may witness our union!

The ground shakes as demonic majicks are released and we fade into a brilliance mortal eyes cannot bear...we are hidden...alone...safe.

Crawling upon the bed beside her, I like when she puts her leg over mine and rubs our noses together... Her human female smiles in her soul.

My fingers tracing across her eyebrow then down her neck and softly along her shoulder, a pause as I look into her eyes then our lips meet.

The warmth of her tongue entwining mine is a sacred gift from the sanctuary of intimacy, one that awakens her sleeping goddess if the man is mature enough to take the time.

A hardened cap of her development greets my thumb as I glide over and around it slowly, our tongues drinking deep the flavors of our fire.


	36. Chapter 36

Kiani POV

The tenderness that Daemian displays towards me is something I have never known, vampires don't do romance, at least not to my knowledge

Every encounter I've ever had has been a frenzy of sin, decadence, the sudden urge slow down, actually welcome intimacy inflames my desires

Our kisses become deeper, our touches linger, we are safe here, we are not rushed, this will be our time to completely enjoy each other

His hands and mouth trail over my body, searching out the special spots that require extra attention, his fangs scraping, tantalizing me

My breath catches as he captures my hardened peak, the nibbles and licks only further constrict the bud as my back arches upwards in desire

The moans he elicits from my body are compounded with words like, _yes, right there, oh my god, more, don't stop, please, please Daemian_

With every whimper, every scream he continues to worship my body, his slow and unforced pace bring me to heights beyond comprehension

My body quivers, my need for release aches within me, as he continues liquid fire runs through my veins, molten lava flows from my temple

Daemian places hot open mouth kisses along my hips, moving lower, just as he is begins to push upon my thigh, I hear HIM in my mind

Hakon is coming, he knows that Daemian still lives, he feels my betrayal, as I feel his wrath, I look down at the man I love and shudder


	37. Chapter 37

Daemian POV

Her feminine delicacy an aroma that pleases the senses as I draw close to her glistening Sacred Temple.

There is a soft moan from her mouth as I open the passageway to her Silken Fires and glide my tongue slowly up each temple door.

The essences of her desire are a salty sweetness that explodes her flavor upon me and I pause as I pay worship to her beautiful design.

The man in me wants to gently love her with an intimacy she is truly most worthy, the Vampire in me crawls from its abyss and groans out

Such a beautiful thing the wonderful design of a woman, how tender her treasures are...I rub my nose and cheeks in her fire...branding me.

Hands gliding up her torso and gently squeezing her developments as I trace her most sensitive area then begin to suck it into my mouth.

Her hands grip in my hair as her legs squeeze me, a flexing cause her to rise up and push herself toward the hunger that punishes her flame.

I like hearing her body speak as my tongue and mouth orchestrate a symphony of beautiful moans which so softly crawl towards the stars.

There is a moment of silence as I brace my weight on my arms, feel her legs hold me, and I gaze deep into her eyes.

I am, without words, telling her I respect the woman and this gift but now I am going to destroy her body with the ravages of my lust.

Nails rip into my back and shred tender flesh as her body takes into itself the entirety of my Vampiric design - hammering against her depths.

I feel her wet flames set fire to my intentions as I drive deeper and deeper into her hidden secrets.

Her fangs licked by my tongue as the animal of her creature merges with the goddess and cries out to the universe the voice of pleasure.

For more than half an hour I ravish her hard, no mercy, this female, this Vampire, she aches for the floods of the raging release...I hear it.

There is repeated grips of my intrusion inside as she moans out loudly and arches her back up off the bed, a flushing of her pale skin,...

...a brilliance of light illuminating my mind as I explode my lineages deep into the chambers of her throne...arcane energies igniting us.

Holding her close I look in her twinkling gaze, _"Did you think I haven't known since your first breath little dragon? You are of my blood."_

_"Now, your Master is on his way here and has in his heart the thirst for my eternal fall." _I smile warmly as she stares deep in my eyes.

Placing my hand on her lower abdomen, the living arcanes spark a heat inside her as I nod my approval. _"Your daughter will rule the blood."_

_"Within you is the growing seed of our entire culture, she will be the Queen of every Nation"_

Kissing Kiani softly, gently, tenderly...I rub our noses together then whisper as a thunder echoes from unseen realms, _"I've waited for you"_


	38. Chapter 38

Kiani POV

I look down at his hand still placed gently upon my abdomen, the words he whispered still in my ear, he waited for me, he knew I would come

Daemian's gift is beyond comprehension, he has chosen me to be the mother of his child, the bloodline to be continued through me, through us

This ancient vampire with more 40,000 years behind him deems me worthy to carry what will truly be the most powerful vampire ever on earth

My mind still reeling, I recall the other words, he knows why I came, he knows my Master will not stop until he is destroyed

If I accept this gift, our child, I will no longer belong to Hakon, I'm Daemian's, not only will he stand by me, but so will his arcanes

I place my hand over his, look deep into his eyes and with no words nod my assent, the magnitude of my decision leaves me completely drained

Daemian pulls me close, wraps me in his arms, holds me tenderly, I want to tell him, I need to confess all that I know, but words fail me

I find myself fully contented, for the first time ever I feel like I'm where I belong, if only we could stay here, safe, hidden away forever

I start to speak, but Daemian hushes me, maybe he too just needs to feel these few moments of peace, we both feel the battle that will come

Hakon will stop at nothing, he'll want to annihilate all three of us, his bitterness, his fury will make him desperate, and very dangerous

I feel Daemian's arm tighten around me, he feels my inner turmoil, he feels my struggle, he slowly runs his hands up and down my body

His attempts to distract me ignite the fires within, I roll over, push him down, straddle his waist and smile when he lets me pin his hands

I toss my head forward and let my hair cascade down his chest, then slowly place little bites along his chiseled abs, he moans his approval

As I moved lower, still nibbling and kissing his torso, I feel his manhood pressing upon me, my vampire is ready to take me again

I push myself back, slowly letting him fill me again, the sensation causes me to cry out in pleasure, nothing has ever felt more right

Sweeping my hair off to the side I look into his eyes, I watch them go black as he looks at me with such desire, I release his hands

He takes mine as I slowly begin to rock up and down, I set a slow pace, enjoying the deep penetrating feel of him, he allows me my leisure

My mind attempts to focus, but all reasonable thoughts fade as with each trust he brings me closer to my release, I begin to move faster

Just as I feel myself falling over the edge I remember, the fog dragon at the club, he knew me even then, he knew my intentions, my mission

My eyes widen with that realization, _You have known the whole time, the fog dragon, calling me little dragon, do you also know who sent me?_


	39. Chapter 39

Daemian POV

Gazing up at the radiance of Kiani and admiring her motherly glow that even now emanates like an aura around her being, Beautiful.

Pulling her down close to me and holding her in a loving embrace, I listen to the child's tiny heartbeats as they play the melody of life.

Whispering softly as my fingers trail along the softness of her shoulder, _"Yes my love, I know who your Sire is. He is the offshoot of sin..._

_...which my father created many thousand years ago. Your Sire, Hakon, he is my half brother, an ancient birthed before Sumerian rise."_

Kissing the top of her head tenderly as her long beautiful fingers trace paths down my torso, I lightly squeeze Kiani in a hug.

_"My lineages have called his blood the term 'Half-breed' because he was birthed from a turned human and not pure Star Child."_

_"Hakon is pure blood just not pure PenDragon and so our child's birth will reclaim the half-breed blood and be born the only other Star Child on earth besides me."_

_"No child, ever born, has had a parent live as long as I and her power's will be unthinkable, decisive, pure PenDragon at its finest."_

_"She will already be harboring within her form the living arcanes and they will amplify yours a thousand fold in strength."_

_"Our child will see through your eyes, hear through your ears, feel through your touch, react to save you both should such be the case."_

_"You are half PenDragon because of your Sire so I took you back and have shown you everything so that our child would reclaim the broken line."_

_"She will have within her every power of the Hakon and PenDragon blood's united as one and amplified by the essences of the Star."_

_"She is already more powerful than I and so in my heart, I too kneel before the coming Queen."_

***a side entry***

The wind of the night wraps its brisk breath around us likened to an icy cloak from the living realms of winter, cold, harsh, alive.

My vampiric flesh shrugs it off yet in the remaining few strands of human that cling to life inside, I shudder as one would.

The endless winter has been reversing its pathways upon the land and though we can see green sprouts forming in fresh dirt, the winds remain.

As Kiani lays beside me, blanketed within my embrace, I feel my ageless soul walk amongst the time when humanity was yet culturally infant.

My bloodlines, already several ten thousand years lived, have watched as mankind begins to coagulate their ideas into visible stonework.

They work night and day to produce their immortalized visions upon the rock behemoths, carefully carving them with a variety of arts.

Today, the scientist that harbor a deep seeded love for the ancient ways, make effort to understand the old ways and prescribe many a...

...fantastic theory as to the mindsets of a people living before the birth of even the gods

It's a shame that many treasures of history will forever be housed in the memory of the ice, I've seen other works be ground to dust by...

...the flowing encroachment of frozen rivers which devoured some of man's earliest testament to their conscious awakenings.

I grin when I read that man supposedly was Neanderthal minded hunters and gatherers before the time of the surviving old monuments,...

...truth is, humanity has been brilliant for thousands upon thousands of years, I know, we were one of them.

Not every human was as enlightened as the other for their brilliance depended entirely upon task assignment and cooperation of the group.

When humans found themselves in groups of a hundred or more, the numbers allowed task duties to be assigned thus freeing up their mind...

...and it was in this freedom that they began to see, grow, attempt to understand their world. The freedom granted by task assignment...

...gave the mind extra energy that wasn't being burned on survival so creativity birthed its beautiful smile upon them.

The diggers of antiquities think that earlier ancestors adorned their pillars and walls with ancient code or star charts. That man was...

...carving these wonderful animals and glyphs as a symbol of worshipped deities that yet had mouths to speak save through their images.

I shake my head slowly because that was never the old ways, when man was first seeing their brain's light.

Most of the carved elaborations were merely pictures being hung on stone walls, their 'Monet' of that time. Some chose specific animals...

...because of inner admiration for that creature whether it was because the beast was overly familiar due to long term visual exposure, or,..

...because that particular creature exhibited traits that man identified with from a human perspective.

I gaze upon the vastness of earlier earth and watch as my spirit drinks the events unfolding through the endless chasms of time.

Task assignment for the ancestors wasn't about power, hierarchy, or who was more adept at boisterous commands, No, humans worked as a...

...unified collective within their individual groupings as was each capable based upon their understanding of the task and their...

...overall individual capabilities of performance. Like today, not everyone is an artist or a gardener and so it was true for them.

Oftentimes many of the brilliant creativities came from the females that were pregnant or still nursing as they were allotted more time...

...away from laboring of the tasks so the combination of free time and the changes of mental energy inside them birthed many an idea.

What seems to be worship of gods and females, by earlier man, is in truth, immortalized representation of the thankfulness or appreciation for life and that which is part of it.

Hakon comes to avenge the loss of our father and thirsts for my demise. His limited lineage clouds his mind and sadly thwarts his wisdom.

I have no doubts as to his great depth of power based upon his many centuries living with a cross of hatred upon his back, such hatreds...

…can either break a creature or greatly amplify their overall strength. Because he yet lives testifies to the latter thus making him a slight threat.

Blinking slowly as I stare up into the star filled sky; Hakon, my brother, how I have wished this day would never come.


	40. Chapter 40

Kiani POV

Attempting to sleep in Daemians arms, pressed tightly to his side, my world feels off balance, this is the last place I thought I'd ever be

Although I am thrilled at the new life that grows inside me, I would never have chosen motherhood, the idea still so new, so foreign to me

The coming battle with Hakon weighs heavily on my mind, was this a test of sorts, did he, like Daemian, already know my path in this life

Could it be that I am just a pawn in this rivalry, my heart begins to race at the thought, but Daemian's tenderness calms me quickly

He murmurs words of love, our child and togetherness against my ear, my inner turmoil settles but my worries linger, how will we survive

Hakon is obsessed with Daemian's demise, now impregnated, not to mention my ultimate betrayal will have him wanting that same fate for me

I shudder at the thought that Hakon now views me as the enemy, I spent 2000 years devoted to serving him as my Master, my Sire, my beloved

But looking back I can see that the love I felt was more a indebted or grateful love, no where near the intensity of love I feel for Daemian

That thought scares me most of all, I love him, completely and entirely, in the span of a blink of an eye I have fully given him my heart

He is everything I thought he would be, and everything I never imagined he could be, arrogant, yet thoughtful, powerful, yet tender

He seems a contradiction, my mind is racing again, my heartbeat rapid, what do I even know about him, could I just be the bait to lure Hakon

This vampire has lived over 40,000 years, now finally he decides to father a child, why is that, and better question, why has he chosen me?

I am in full panic now, Daemian senses my terror, attempts to pull me closer, comfort me, I can't hear his words, my body begins to shake

Has he only chosen me as the vessel because I am half his blood, am I only good enough because I can give him the pure star child he desires


	41. Chapter 41

Daemian POV

I feel Kiani's doubt as though a river of pain washes over this ageless body and shackles my soul with the chains of her confusion

Release her from my embrace, I crawl out of bed, gaze upon her magnificent creature and inside I hear my screams as I reach out from chasms that bury, keep buried the man, the lover, and now; the father

A slight flaring of nostrils as I inhale deeply a breath then nod to her that I understand her fears and concerns

_"You Kiani, above all creatures that have walked earth since before the gods, You, you were chosen to be the Ark of the New Covenant."_

_"I knew you were coming forty millennia before your ancestors drew their first breath and have crawled through living damnation as I waited through infinite time spans, waited for you, Kiani."_

A glistening in my eyes as I am tortured by the sheer magnitude of her mountain, the behemoth that rises high above soul earth

It's weight crushing my eternal spirit and I know what must be done. Hakon, my half brother is nearing the ethereal portal and Kiani will be the primary target so as to kill the future and her with it

My fingers trace softly her eyebrows then down her nose as I look past her flesh and smile at our unborn daughter, Beautiful.

"_Your Sire is a fool to think he could harm me Kiani. I am older than mankind and have paid witness to every civilization that ever birthed when his ancestors were still clinging to their trees, I was already older than God."_

"I do not feel the need to end his insect existence for he is my only living relative but I fear his hatred can't be quenched."

Withdrawing my touch from her I leave the sanctuary of our bed and walk out into the field, not but a speck against the landscape.

Flesh of back shreds as the ebony wings of a fallen emerge and stretch out widely before flapping gently.

Eyes begin to flood with liquid obsidian and fangs, the Excalibur of all ancients, slowly begin crawling out of their hidden kingdoms.

A wickedness of lightnings begin shredding the heavens and a violent shaking of earth's foundations cause fissures to spilt the ground around me.

I look towards Kiani and whisper to her heart _"I love you"_.

Within a millisecond the darkness of night is shattered by a burst of light that causes rock, soil, and nature to boil under its intensity.

Kiani watches as a winged image likened to an angel stands with arms out and looking up into the endless realms of every heaven.

I can feel my unborn shield her mother in a cocoon of protection as the luminosity reaches the heat of star birth and for a moment I pause

There, just out of touch distance I see the pathways of every soul I have taken merge with those of the tomorrow's yet lived.

Closing my eyes I release the breathing essence of my creature and surrender to Kiani that which separated gods and mankind

The last of the Star that changed everything, my blood, my soul; my power.

As the nova of chaos retracts back into my dark nature, I smile as a gleam of light appears around her neck and dangling from a soul chain shines the beautiful rock.

***a side entry***

Third millennium bce was an interesting age for two beautiful cultures were in earliest matrimonial stages of what would become a very lucrative union for both people's.

Humans were already deeply steeped in their convictions as to what was accepted openly as the good and evil existing within our universe.

As is the downfall of the tailless monkeys, their primitive mind's are an aging barrel where the most elaborate conjectures are fermented.

Whispers of the beings that came from the stars were eventually called the Anunnaki, the gods of the light.

I smile inside as I recall sitting amongst the people and listening to their fantasies that seemed to evolve the more one consumed wine.

Much like today, humans indulged themselves in enormous quantities of vine song, the more they drank, the deeper their belief became.

I always took great pleasure in hearing how they artistically painted word masterpieces used to describe the Vampire and other immortals

One late summer evening I was in the company of both Sumerian and Akkadian, the newly merged society of people, and fancied a tale which...

...was being spoken by a young female pass-around that rarely received attentions beyond that of drunken grunts from intoxicated idiots.

Her name was Lilne and was spelled the reverse of the deity Enlil which they believed cursed the land so being given a child at such a...

..difficult time made the beautiful girl an unbearable burden

At the tender young age of 8, she was sold to a wealthy merchant for a bag of blessed seeds and the wretched parents believed that when...

...her blood flowed as her sacred veil was torn, the offering of her virginity would restore the blessings of Enlil upon their soils and...

...his holy breath would bring the rain and cause their crops to flourish abundantly.

Watching the men grope her, treat her as a penis rub, I grew irritated by their distasteful actions and commanded the arcanes to explode...

...the beating heart of one of the dolts which was seen as an omen

The gathered grew silent for they feared any word would displease the gods and in that moment all eyes, including my own, gazed upon the...

...ragged girl as she boldly began to utter her hidden knowledges.

_"The Anunnaki are the children of a star and the light of heaven flows through them so greatly that they were forced to live in the dark."_

_"Enlil was at war with the creators and their battle ravaged the heavens and scattered the stars throughout the endless skies."_

_"One star was grabbed and hurled at Enlil but he moved and the brightness fell to our lands in the snow far above in the north world."_

_"Earth was angry at the intruder and reached up to grab the star but it was too late and the light breathed its fires upon the land."_

_"Later, as the powerful Anunnaki began to walk with man in the gardens, some chose the women of man as mates and so birthed the most evil..._

_...of star children. Half Anunnaki and half human and named their sibling offspring, Edimmu, dark within the light."_

The men marveled at her tale and looked upon Lilne with new eyes, seeing her as an oracle gifted to mankind with the knowledge of the gods.

I watched as her dirty clothes shined from the gazes that silently worshipped her a something of worth, she had worth, it moved her

Her words echoed repeatedly within my core as I called upon memories of Hakon, a sibling, an offspring, Edimmu

Later that night I gifted Lilne with enough wealth to never be hurt again, wiped her memory of the assaults, and gave her documents of title.

Taking from her mind the location of her parents, a demon more vile they could imagine visited them in the dark, and bled them dry.

Hakon, my brother, I was commanded to slay you but withheld such judgment because our blood sings a song of the stars.


	42. Chapter 42

Kiani POV

My heart beats in panic as Daemian rises, calming as he makes his declarations to me, I am the chosen one, he has been waiting for me

At the mention of Hakon, my panic returns, he won't stop until we are all dead, I place my hands over my stomach to protect our child

As Daemian walks away, the sight of his flawless form makes my body react in desire, the magnificence of him increasing as his wings spread

Will I ever tire of looking at him, his perfection leaves me breathless, he turns, I see the liquid obsidian of his eyes, his birthed fangs

I reach out my hand, with my eyes, calling him back to me, back to the bed, my need for him overwhelming, my body needing his desperately

The earth begins to shake, the heavens explode with lightning flashes, I watch in wonder at the sheer magnitude, Daemian's powers unleashed

My eyes take in the marvel of it all, then in the midst of the pandemonium, his eyes lock with mine and the words _I love you _flood my being

The complete peace that comes over me a striking contrast to the chaos which surrounds us, was this show of strength to comfort my fears

Am I meant to understand that Hakon will be unable to hurt any of us, as I contemplate those thoughts, a blinding light rains down upon us

Before my arcanes can react, my unborn takes control and seals us tightly in a protective cocoon, I am awed by the display of her power

I caress my stomach to show my gratitude, quietly sending her thanks and then aloud I add, _Mommy has to get used to how powerful you are _

Still amazed by it all, it takes me a moment to realize there is something around my neck, something heavy, gleaming, a rock of some sort

As I reach up and take the rock in my hand, the coldness a stark contrast to the glowing warmth it emits, I look down upon it with curiosity

I feel a shift in the atmosphere, it makes my senses off balance, could it be the child within me, could it be Daemian's gift, I'm confused

Daemian approaches slowly, the look in his eye as he watches me, what am I missing here, something just out of my grasp has happened


	43. Chapter 43

Daemian POV

Approaching Kiani and gazing about her beautiful design, admiring the perfection of her architecture, I nod slightly my approval of it all.

Smiling warmly as I reach the bed's edge, my ebony wings flap gently causing her hair to move lightly as the breeze softly kisses her.

There is a faint ethereal glow emanating from the star and soul chain which drapes beautiful about Kiani's neck, soft, elegant, Star song.

I feel the loving voice of the star as my arcanes begin to hum a melody that resonates throughout my ancient vessel, I hear it live

Looking deep into her gorgeous eyes, little wrinkles form at edge as my smile reveals openly the depth of my admiration of it all.

A soft and gentle touch upon her midsection as my hand gently rubs her flesh and my soul whispers to our unborn treasure, _"Soon."_

_"Kiani"_, I softly say as my eyes shift back to hers, _"I have reached the final stage of my creature and have become one with the star."_

_"This rock on your neck represents the very birth of our kind and is the last remaining piece, it is powerful and priceless."_

_"The necklace which adorns your elegance is fused from the essence of my soul and the song of our creator, it is now your charge in life."_

_"To birth a union of our beings requires a power that is unbelievably immense for it is forcing a new life from the chasms of darkness."_

Caressing her cheek gently with the back of my fingers, I nod quietly knowing she was created for our tomorrow.

_"Soon the powers of this Star will flood your being and you will have a glorious evolution of your creature. A magnificence of image that is so rarely tasted by anyone except true children of the song."_

_"When the time comes, if I should have to hurt the one that seeds his hatred, Hakon, then know that I do so with much regret."_

Moving my lips to her shoulder and kissing up her soft neck, our embrace grows tight and I close my eyes as her fangs are allowed deep.

Our majicks are entwined and swimming our veins as she draws inside her the liquid reality of what an ancient truly is.

Looking Kiani in the eyes, I pause for a moment from speaking and just quietly love on her, caressing her with emotion through touch

I watch my finger tips glide from her wrist and slowly drink the journey up her arm, squeezing gently her shoulder, then tenderly we kiss.

My eyes close as I feel her blood quilting mine then opening its arms to receive the ancient knowledge's, like a child glad I'm home

As our tongues warmly dance their ballet of expression, I feel the united voice of our blood begin to vibrate a symphony, beautiful.

_"You were concerned in your heart that you may be just a pawn in some ageless agenda", _I say softly as she nuzzles close and holds me.

I feel in her squeeze of me that she's glad I understand her and such is so rare a gift to a woman, especially a Vampire one.

Mostly they have to expend enormous quantities of energy maintaining their allure that it can enslave them to the cross of not mattering.

Leaning my head against her and caressing her back with long smooth motions, another squeeze of her arms, and I smile deeply inside

My lips begin to lightly embrace the upper ridge of her then down to her, a kiss, a soft lick, another warm gentle kiss.

Her nails glide under the ebony on my lower back as her neck is worshipped with praises of the kiss and gentle bites.

_"Kiani",_ looking into her eyes as my hand glides up the thigh of her leg nicely placed across mine, so very feminine in expression.

My thumb and fingers tighten a gentle grip as I reach close to her hip, she smiles beautiful, twinkles singing in her eyes, a new glow

I shake my head in disbelief but literally awash with admiration as I leisurely travel my eyes over her exquisite female form.

Taking into my mind the radiance an expectant female has as the child begins to mold its new world through her, Wow, beautiful.

When a female Vampire has mated with and allowed the union of the seed, if she chooses wisely the mate, and if he is ancient,...

...her porcelain flesh will gain a soft emanating glow that makes her seem like the living breath of a warm autumn moon.

If she is quietly rubbing her midsection and loving the unborn growing inside her, then her glow will pulse as the two hearts beat.

_"You are now the Ark which houses the sacred union of our blood's covenant. No pawn would ever achieve so a unique and bonded position."_

_"I am the oldest of all that were birthed from our blood, no creature ever existing on earth will have what our child does."_

_"The sheer magnitude of her power would've obliterated your being were you not of the PenDragon line."_

_"You will have something no other creature will ever have, a child from the beginning of us all."_

Author's note: As Daemian & Kiani tenderly embrace each other in a beautiful orchestration of speaking but using 'touch' as the words, I can imagine that when they pause to close their eyes and listen in still silence, the universe must sound so elegant and beautiful. A Vampire, the living essence of darkness and lust, pausing, listening, drinking the song of the light as it fills their thirsty soul.


	44. Chapter 44

Hakon POV

This could not be happening, the plan was so carefully thought out, Kiani was his, under his spell for 2,000 years, '_I own you' _he screamed

_Kiani you have betrayed me, betrayed the trust I placed in you, you know better, I never give second chances, you are dead to me now, dead_

Hakon paced back and forth, he would not allow him to steal his crown jewel, he would see them both dead, Daemian first so Kiani suffered

When would he ever be rid of Daemian, all his life his hatred for his half brother consumed him, it turned him into stone, cruel and cold

Where Daemian was known as the lustful PenDragon, Hakon was known as an evil hate driven creature with no conscience, no remorse, no feeling

He grew up in his brothers shadow, although never having met him, always being compared, their Father would antagonize Hakon relentlessly

Would their Father still have been so proud of his golden boy if he knew then Daemian would ultimately end his pathetic womanizing existence

Hakon was seething, he needed to kill, if it couldn't be Daemian or Kiani, anyone would do at that moment, he went hunting, human hunting

Hakon showed no mercy, he never did, he killed at random, drinking until he was sated, then continuing to kill to satisfy a deeper need

This went on for hours, women, men, children, it mattered not, driven forward by pure hated, pure evil, he ripped them all to shreds

_Kiani, Kiani, Kiani,_ his mantra, over and over again, her betrayal weighed heavily on him, he would have thought her to honor him always

What powers Daemian must have used on her, enchanted, bewitched even, she loved me, she was mine, _Kiani, Kiani, Kiani,_ mine forever, mine

There in the distance a redheaded woman, much the same shape and size of his Kiani, this one he would savor, this one he would bed first

To bed a woman, Hakon used his arcanes in an evil fashion, he had them hold her down, never any real pleasure, only the pleasure of her pain

He never spoke to them, he never let them live, he tortured them, enjoyed hearing them beg for mercy, then tossed them aside like rubbish

Only with Kiani, from that first moment when he saw her, his instinct to only drink from her still warm body as she lay dying forgotten

He knew she was destined to be his, he had held her with a tenderness he didn't know he possessed as the change took hold of her

Once she was reborn, that tenderness died, but he didn't feel the need to torture her, he actually enjoyed mating with her, a first for him

It would never be classified as making love, no where near that, but he did care for her deeply, and he knew she worshipped him completely

What trickery had Daemian used to corrupt her mind, she was the strongest of his followers, devoted, subservient, his to manipulate

He needed a new plan, more arcane power, he needed the strongest undead he could find, he wouldn't stop until he defeated his brother

_'With my last breath I will see you suffer Daemian, I refuse to live in your shadow any longer, I despise you and all that you embody'_


	45. Chapter 45

Daemian POV

Kiani looks into Daemian's depths as she pays witness to a spark just before his eyes begin to glow brightly, he closes them shut then...

...shakes his head in a fashion almost sorrowful in demeanor, regret that has surfaced from realms his ancient soul hides securely

The earth rumbles with a shaking of violence as the familiar guardians she met earlier begin to emerge from their dark realms

As before, they kneel before the chosen one and the coming Queen, bowing heads then surrounding Kiani for as far as distance breathes

Daemian stands, stretches wings out then calls forth the armor of the Bloodline which instantly appears upon him, the living cape flowing

Lowering himself upon one knee, he too bows his head in a display of respect, stands again, looks at Kiani and nods slowly

She knows what is happening, she feels Daemian's arcanes begin to black hole as he draws in the energies of the star for the coming event

Hakon, finishing his latest victim feels the shifting of the dimensions and looks up from the bloodied mess that once sang to her students

A thunderous eruption pounds the earth as lightnings vaporize the skies and a brilliance appears from a doorway that shreds reality

Hakon's arcanes immediately activate their shield around him as he gazes upon the angelic like form stepping through the gateway_-"Daemian!"_

His luminous more bright than a thousand suns and his wings another testament to the sheer magnitude of his forgotten lived millenniums

I pause and look upon the creature my father created and while my mother's words ring in my ears that I will destroy the abomination,...

...part of me beholds a living vessel of PenDragon lineages, I lower my head in a slight bow and then pierce his gaze with my own

_"Brother,"_ I say firmly as I feel his dark hatred lick at my arcanes_,"Kiani is beyond you now and the unborn Queen beyond us all."_

_"I have given her the last heartbeat of the beginning of our kind and an ocean of guardians you could never defeat."_

_"I have diligently sought to avoid your destruction for we share one father and that makes us blood." _Wings flapping gently as I pause

_"Lay down your hatred, my Brother, or I will punish in a manner your dark heart cannot even fathom, Kiani was never yours!"_

I see his smirk, so much like my own, his fangs gleaming as his lips draw back in a snarl, I nod then, vanish into a world between worlds


	46. Chapter 46

Hakon POV

The redhead never stood a chance, my arcanes grabbed her quickly and quietly, they dragged her to me, she was mine to ravage, to dominate

The pure terror in her eyes as I licked my fangs and ripped the clothes off her body, she knew what was coming and that excited me further

I would take my time with her, for in my mind she was now Kiani, I needed to destroy her slowly and deliberately, for she had betrayed me

Her screams only made me more vile, no mere human cries could stop me, I needed to violate her, to punish her severely, revel in her pain

I was merciless, over and over she was defiled, her body had long gone limp, overwhelmed by my inhuman acts upon her, and still I continued

Finally, my anger abated, I looked down at her almost lifeless body, covered in bruises and bites, looking for a new place to sink my teeth

Drinking deeply, I let the warm sweet blood fill my other need, this human had served me well, I felt sated, more than I had in a long time

Licking the last drop from my lips I feel calm; an eruption invades my peace, my arcanes shield me instantly, I watch as the doorway appears

My eyes behold the bane of my existence, the magnificence of him not going unnoticed, my loathing not to be held back I scowl, _Daemian! _

He bows his head slightly, I don't take this as a show of respect, he gets nothing from me in return, my hatred for him unmistakable

Daemian issues his threats, thinking that perhaps by coming in person I will cower in fear, that I will rethink my plan to destroy them all

I scream out after Daemian's retreating form, still smirking at his audacity, how dare he threaten me, he knows nothing of my powers

_Never again! You will not lord over my life, you will not tell me that Kiani is not mine, she has been mine for 2000 years, I own her!_

Daemian may be older, but his lust over Kiani has made him weak, giving up his star to her, my smirk turns to bold laughter, foolish mistake

Once Kiani is back beside me, she will willingly hand over the star, I will destroy her and her abomination, then you brother will suffer

You will know my wrath, you will be tortured in the depths of hell for all eternity, you will know that I won, that I am better than you


	47. Chapter 47

Kiani POV

I hold the star in my hand, the magnitude of the gift Daemian has bestowed on me beyond comprehension, he has given me invincibility

If I had any doubts that I was still only a mere pawn in this game between brothers, those fears left as Daemian's blood filled my body

Our bonding began as I drank in the essence of his ancient being, a mix of all the sacrifices past, now surging powerfully through me

My strength was increasing, my body was pulsing from the force, as Daemian had predicted I was evolving, the pain was enormously crushing

I placed my hands protectively over our child, willing the pain not to effect her, I felt her calm, she was shielding herself from it all

My body lifts off the bed with force, then I fall back down again, my back arches, higher than I thought possible, balancing just on my toes

I'm falling, spiraling out of control, my body no longer under my command, I scream, I call out, _please help me, please stop the pain_

Forty thousand years, no, how do I survive this, I can't, I will myself to be strong, it will be over soon, please, let this be over soon

It seemed to go on forever, but the spasms steadily decreased in intensity with each one, I was becoming stronger than imaginable

I was becoming an ancient, my body was absorbing all the information, all the power, it was pushing me to my limits and beyond

Just when the pain finally became dulled, I felt my back tear open, I stared in wonder as my own set of wings fluttered about me

I look at Daemian, he is smiling, he knows what I have become, we are now as one, our minds, our hearts, together we are indestructible


	48. Chapter 48

Daemian POV

Emerging from the portal and replaying the events that transpired between Hakon and I, the shifting of arcaneness flows through me strongly

Approaching Kiani I feel that the child is shielding herself as the vessel of her transport, her mother, begins to ignite inside her soul

Watching with proud admiration the transformation, I smile warmly and nod as the evolution progresses and the wings of an ancient birth

She's gorgeous, more radiant than I would've anticipated and I hear the voices of my ancestors as they hail their approvals

Finally, another creature on earth equal to me...I am no longer alone for eternity


	49. Chapter 49

Hakon POV

Without even a second thought I follow Daemian's path through my own portal, arriving to see the rebirth of my Kiani, now a winged creature

My hatred had made me impulsive, I wasn't prepared for the sight of her, so changed from the young woman I had sired so very long ago

All reason leaves me as I scream out, _KIANI_, I had managed to catch them both off guard, as they turned towards me I knew the end was near

Daemian holds up a hand, _Brother, I warned you_, but before either of us could react I feel all my arcanes leaving me, I was being drained

With all my might I attempt to hold on, pull them back, I watch as Daemian turns his glance to Kiani, who looks disorientated

She then places both hands on her abdomen and begins to moan, I fall to my knees and watch as an ethereal glow emanates from her being

The moans coming from Kiani raise up to the heavens, almost a sirens call but instead of beckoning me forward, I am forced back

Powerless, without my arcanes I am nothing more than a shell, I continue to watch in wonder as Kiani's wings flap softly

Her moans then go silent, she tilts her head and stares at me as if she has never seen me before, I realize this is no longer my Kiani

Still holding onto some hope that I can win her back, have her give me the star, I whisper, _Kiani, come to me, I'm still your Master_

Slowly she tilts her head to the other side, still no recognition in her eyes, I try again, _Kiani, he had bewitched you, you are mine _

I watch as Daemian approaches Kiani, he stands behind her and places his hands over hers which are still holding her abdomen

Together they stand, no words pass between them, but they are aware, aware of what is happening, a united front against the enemy, me

I make a last effort, _Kiani, you belong to me, bring me the star, we will eliminate Daemian, assume his powers, we will rule together_

Kiani's eyes darken, I stop my pleading, I feel the shift of energy, my body begins to tremble, I reach out my hand and scream, _KIANI_


	50. Chapter 50

Kiani POV

My body is truly a vessel, a vessel for the coming queen, my daughter has taken control of me, I have been pushed softly aside

My sight is altered, as if I stand at the end of a long tunnel, I see my sire, he attempts to sway me, manipulate me as he has always done

My daughter wants nothing to do with this evil creature before her, she has drained him of his arcanes, she has rendered him to nothingness

Yet he continues, using what little energy he has left to fight for his life, fight for the end of Daemian, fight to win me back

My body, our shared body, can sense each emotion, I feel the exact moment when she has had enough, I shut myself off, I can't watch the end

My last vision of Hakon is his hand reaching out to me, I close my eyes as his agonizing scream of my name rings out, then total silence

Daemian's arms wrap tightly around me, he pulls me close, whispers gently in my ear, _Its over my love, he is gone, obliterated by our queen _

I turn to face the man that I love completely, looking deeply in his eyes I tell him, _Thank you for waiting for me _

***The End***


End file.
